Tuigalen: Sequel to LOTR
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: And the story continues in the life of Legolas and Chloe's children as well as themselves, along with the rest of the fellowship. But, some secrets were still left, that not even Elrond knows. Is there something more to this tale?
1. Once upon a Time

This is the story of how life came to be as it is. But don't worry, this is actually a pretty fun story. This story is what leads to the present and the reasons are all hidden within this tale...

Once upon a time, there was a young princess of the name 'Chloe Peredhil', but she wasn't just an ordinary princess. She was a well-trained warrior but her foster father, Lord Elrond, knew something about her that she never even knew herself. It was a secret he kept ever since the day he held her for the first time.

But Chloe, being well trained in weaponry as well as the weapons she inherited form her birth parents she knew barely anything about other than the information Elrond gave her, was sent on a quest to Mount Doom because of the one ring. As soon as she was met at the council meeting, she met an elf, Prince Legolas. Immediately, they both felt something towards each other, attracted to each other like a moth to a flame.

Over the time of the journey with the fellowship, Chloe discovered more about herself and she and Legolas grew extremly close and in love, so much that they became betrothed, to be married. And each time that she was incredibly close to death, no matter the likeliness of dying and not coming back, she always managed to find a way to be revived as if she was never hurt in the first place.

As soon as the ring was destroyed, she knew who she was inside. She was the Light of the Valar...

And that is where she and Legolas become husband and wife, friends with the King and Queen and and they became rulers of their own elven colony. They gained many children and their lives were complete.

But the only reason that this could have even been ABLE to occur is because of one special night...

_..._

_Fiona, holding a child in her arms, was sprinting through the dark forests, breathing heavily and worried to her grave. The child turned out to be Chloe. "Mama?"_

_"Sh..." She urged as they stopped to be quiet. Many Orcs were following them._

_"Where are they?" Demanded the leader._

_"We don't know, we lost them sir."_

_"THEN FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!"_

_As soon as they were gone, Fiona raced with Chloe to a nearby cave, and what she didn't know was that the cave lead to Rivendell itself. Not that she cared, but she raced for the building she saw. "Somebody, please help me! Please..." She begged, elves giving her questioning glances before walking away. "Please, I'll do anything!"_

_"What is it?" Spoke a deep voice that Fiona never heard before. She turnedd to find the lord, Elrond himself, staring at her with concern and worry painted across his pale elven features. She bowed before him, still holding her child in her arms, close to her chest. He waved a hand to show that she can stand, "What is it, child?"_

_"It is my daughter, I need someone to care for her."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she may be the last of her kind." She said._

_"The last?" Elrond said. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that she is half dragon, my lord. As I am a guardian from the Valar, she may be in the most terrible danger!"_

_"Be calm, my child." He said simply, "What is it you need? I shall not deny a guardian."_

_"I need someone to care for my daughter, for as long as the light lives, the soul of Middle-Earth is safe."_

_"She is the Light of the Valar?"_

_She nodded, "Yes." And by whispering a few enchanting words, every ounce of Fiona's magic and protection was being poured from her heart into the child who was sleeping. After a few moments of white light, it faded as if it were never there. "Will you take care of her?"_

_Slowly, still processing what happened, he nodded. "Aye, I shall love and portect her as my own."_

_"Thank you..." And with that, she handed over the child to him and ran into the forest, disappearing forever._

_He stared down at the sleeping child in his arms, smiling at the little beauty he saw. "Vanimle sila tiri... Henig..." And he laughed as he carried her inside when she shifted a little, "_

_Oio naa elealla alasse'... Chloe..." He saw a little smile creep onto the little child's face as soon as the name was said. "I take it that you like your new name..." He chuckled, "Chloe, my little Chloe..."_

_..._

And so, that is how our story truly begins, the child gaining a gift of a missing mother, assumed dead, when clearly, nothing of her was traced.

So, she cannot be dead... Can she?

And this can all be found out by just one little child...


	2. The Children are---

"Mama?" Said a five year old little girl, sprinting in the room towards the rulers of the colony while holding a little bird in her hand.

"Yes, darling?" Said Chloe, now the age of thirty-nine, nearly fourty years old. She stood with her husband as they were relaxing for a stroll in the garden before little Tuigalen came running to them. "Mani naa ta, mela?"

"This little birdie is hurt!" She exclaimed, raising the little bird in question. Immediately, Chloe kneeled down.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked as she knelt down to their daughter.

"It fell from the tree, I think it broke its wing." She said, smiling sadly.

Legolas then kneeled down and placed his hand on her cheek. "Do not worry, it will heal. It just needs time and care." He gave approval in his eyes for her to keep the bird for a little while, until it was better.

Tuigalen then hugged her father, "Amin mela lle, Papa." Before she ran off with the bird back into the palace.

"She is very much like you, Legolas. She is a free spirit, no matter where she is, and no matter what occasion."

"Ah, but she is more like you, melamin." He said.

"How so?" She asked.

"She is full of beauty, like all of our children, and it was all inherited from you. All of our children have the very same soul that is filled with love for those around them, just like you."

"But they have your charms, your learning ability and..."

"And they all of the same glow that you have in your eyes... But Tuigalen, she's different. She doesn't have either of our eyes, but they belong to your mother, my love. She is much more than we may think of her, just as they all are."

"And that is what I love about our children, love. They're their own person, no matter the differences, Legolas." She replied. Smiling, they shared a passionate kiss. "And only you can make me feel fifteen again."

"And only you can make me feel as if I fell in love with you for the first time, every time I wake up to see you in the morning."

She giggled a little as Legolas swung her in the air, carrying her bridal style, causing her to shriek a little as they went inside.


	3. Little Birdie Blessing

"Uncle Estel!" Said Tuigalen as she ran over to him.

"Hello, sweetheart!" And he gave a large 'oooooofhh' as he placed her on his knee and bounced her a little. "And how is my little Tui'?" He always found it quite amusing when Tuigalen was running around the palace, she was the youngest of them all and the only child in the kingdom with brown eyes that were the same shade is the precious earth, and that is what made her all the more special and one of Aragorn's most favourites.

"Alright. Mama and Papa said I could take care of a bird!" She exclaimed excitedly. She was actually one of the only children in the palace that went to explore in the trees without anyone knowing and she is very good at popping out of nowhere, surprising even her own father considering he has very sharp senses.

"Well that is wonderful, Tui'. You haven't seen Eldarion by any chance, have you darling?"

"No, Uncle Estel. Why?" She asked in the most innocent childlike way possible. He sighed, practically giving in to the eyes that matched the earth beneath shades of green grass.

"Because his birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get for him." He said, then a little idea began to ring through his mind before he smiled and said, "Do you think you can be a little birdie for me and ask what he would like? As long as you do not tell him why."

"Don't worry, it's our secret!" And they made a pinkie promise. "Sh!" She whispered as she placed a finger on her lips.

Aragorn shook his head and kissed her cheek while cuddling her for a few moments, "Off you go now, have fun!" He called out as she sprinted to find Eldarion. He shook his head once more and chuckled to himself, "That child is such a blessing..."


	4. Believe in the Truth

Tuigalen went into her room, after a failing attempt to find her older cousin, and found a gift on her bed. "Oh, a present!" exclaimed Tuigalen. She quickly read the gift tag. She knew how to read a little, but she always thought reading was boring. Until her father taught her and instead of the thick book on reading that her tutors used, her and father would use his favorite book as a child_, The Tales of Tharaus_. The gift tag said, _"To Tuigalen," _Tuigalen was curious who sent it to her as she opened her present. She opened it and found nothing but a dead crow.

"Yuck! Who would send me a dead crow?" asked Tuigalen as she tossed the crow on the hardwood floor. She then saw another note. Even though she barely knew how to read, she could understand what the words on the other note. It said _"Take a good look at the crow because that's what's going to happen to your grandmother, Fiona, if you do not come with me. Sincerely, Saruman."_ After that there was only one thing heard in the castle. "MAMA! DADA! COME HERE!"

"Tuigalen, what's wrong?" yelled Legolas as he ran up to Tuigalen's bedroom with Chloe, her siblings, Aragorn, Arwen and her cousins. Tuigalen was trying to remember what just happened.

"Are you alright?" asked Lady Galadhriel. Tuigalen had a bunch of questions for her parents. Who was this Saruman? Why had he never met him? Why'd he send the dead crow? What did she do wrong to get the dead crow? Maybe he heard about the pranks she did on the royals and wanted to get revenge on her for doing that.

"Tuigalen, why were you screaming?" asked Chloe.

"Who is Saruman?" asked Tuigalen as she turned to her parents as if she was investigating them.

Chloe and Legolas froze for a second. _How'd she find out about Saruman?_ They both asked themselves.

"Where'd you get that idea?" asked Faen, whose sword was raised thinking someone tried to kidnap her sister.

"In this note when he sent me this dead crow," said Tuigalen as she picked up the crow by its feet.

"Ew! A crow! Ew!" exclaimed Haleth, the blonde twin.

"Easy Haleth, now what happened?" asked Nimmeth.

"Who's Saruman?" asked Tuigalen. "Is he an uncle or something?"

"No," said Legolas as he imagined what Saruman probably would have done with him if they were actually related. He grimaced at the thought, "No," Legolas said.

"Then who is he?" demanded Tuigalen. Tuigalen wasn't playing games. She believed she had a right to know who this man was. Chloe and Legolas looked at each other whispered a bit and sighed. "What are you whispering?" asked Tuigalen as she butted in, curious where this was going.

"Saruman is a wizard. He was a kind and gentle wizard before worked with our enemy, Sauron," said Legolas.

"Why did Saruman go to the bad side?" asked Tuigalen. Even though she didn't know what it all means, she knows it's not good.

"You see, he wanted to avoid being killed and thought that joining Sauron would do just that," said Chloe. "He has magic. And so do all of you and your siblings."

"Does that make me a wizard or something?" asked Tuigalen. She heard about wizards having magic powers, but this was totally new.

"No, you're not a wizard. You have magic because you have inherited it from me, as I have form my bloodline." said Chloe.

"What?" exclaimed Tuigalen, and the other children.

"You have it too Tuigalen," said Chloe.

"Me? I have this? Prove it! I don't believe you!" exclaimed Tuigalen as she looked at her mother.

Immediately, Chloe went to the window sill to retrieve the plant that was dying, "I want you to place your hand on the flower, alright?" She nodded, "And I need you to repeat some words after me. Alright?" She nodded again. "Good. Now place your hand on the flower," She did so, "And repeat these words: _Yala onna en' kemen..._"

She nodded and rpeated the words without struggle, "Yala onna en' kemen." And sure enough, the flower was brought back to life as if it was never wilting and never will. She looked up, shocked, at her mother and father.


	5. Black

For the next month, ever since the incident of the crow, guards had to be with Tuigalen wherever she went and be placed right outside her bedchamber should anyone attempt to kidnap her. The only time she was away from the guards was when she was with her family or the servants, she was never alone anymore, even when she was asleep.

But what she didn't understand was of her apparent grandmother, Fiona._ 'I do not have a grandmamma called Fiona, do I?' _She thought to herself. She has not told her parents or anyone about this 'Fiona' she heard of in the note from Saruman but she was determined to find out who 'Fiona' was before someone told her and left out anything she needed to be told at some point in her life. _'I have to find her!'_ She said to herself, making a vow to her heart.

"Tui', are you alright?" Asked Ernil, and she nodded.

"Aye, I'm fine, brother. Just a bit tired of being watched all of the time."

"I know, sister, but it is for your protection. Shall I go grab your books?" She nodded, "Alright then." And he walked away, his back turned. After he left to retrieve some books, she overheard her other silbings talking to each other about their lessons and what they were about to learn. She smiled at the voices who that were now incredibly soothing. But she hated that she now had to be protection every moment of every day, all of the time now. She was sick and tired of it. Yes, she was scared someone would try something against her, but she doubted it would happen until she was outside the palace (that she was now forbidden to leave).

After musing for seemingly forever, she was then hit in the back of the head and everything became black. As she faded into darkness, she heard a loud, "TUIGALEN!"


	6. Hope for Safety

"I can't believe Tuigalen is gone," said Chloe as she started sobbing by her daughter's bed. Legolas looked at his wife and looked back at his children, his father, some guards, and servants as well as the rest of the family.

Legolas sighed and said, "Chloe, we're going to find Tuigalen; even if we have to search all of Middle-Earth!"

"Mama, I'm going to make sure that we all look for our little sister right away," said Faen.

"But…" asked Eldarion. Faen then gave him a stern look and all of the children groaned and the guards were told to get ready to start searching for Tuigalen.

"Don't worry, we're going to find her," said Legolas as he comforted his wife. He then left to help spread the news to the people about Tuigalen being gone.

Arwen watched Aragorn leave with Legolas and his father. She decided it was her turn to comfort her. "Chloe, when you went on the journey with the fellowship, I felt the exact same way you are right now," said Arwen.

"Really?" asked Chloe.

"Yes, when you left, we were heartbroken. But what we did was pray for your return, and after some time, it worked," said Arwen.

"But Arwen, I want Tuigalen back right now!" said Chloe.

"Just pray Chloe, it might work," said Arwen, "We might not be able to help you all the way, but there's someone who can." Arwen left afterwards to spread the news of Tuigalen going missing.

Chloe then knew what Arwen was talking about. She remembered when she was helping Gandalf set up decorations for the first ever Yule play by the children and she saw this beautiful artwork that she absolutely adored. She even questioned him when she saw the woman in the picture hold her precious baby. He told her the entire story and Chloe smiled at that story and finally learned what Yule was about. She even remembered seeing some people praying and she realised it was her turn.

She started singing as she had flashbacks of her and Tuigalen. She remembered looking at her for the first time. She remembered when she first walked and her first words. She remembered that innocent look she had when she put a hole in the wall. She remembered how they both laughed when she introduced her to Faen's pet, who stuck her tongue in Legolas' ear. She remembered when she and Legolas had to comfort her when she had a nightmare. She cried at the memories and then said, "Wherever you are, I hope you're safe." She left afterwards to help Legolas and everyone else.


	7. Waking up to a Lie

Tuigalen's POV:

I was still asleep and I had this dream that was really confusing. I then saw a lady. I was curious if this was someone I knew. She had brown eyes just like me, but she looked just like Mama. She looked surprisingly familiar.

She was carrying someone and running, then I saw Grandpa Elrond, she handed a little girl to Grandpa Elrond and then ran away.

I woke up this time. I felt like Sleeping Beauty after how long I had been sleeping. After that I woke up. And this time, there was now stuff being put into my throat or put on my eyes. I was happy I was able to be free to be awake. Then I noticed I wasn't in my bedroom. The place looked confusing. It was solid and shiny, black. I then spotted a man with white robes and long white hair. Who is he and why'd he bring me here?

"Good for you to be awake child," said the man.

"Who are you, where am I, and why'd you take me here?" I demanded. I'm a princess for Pete's sake and I deserve the right to know!

"I'm Saruman," chuckled the man diabolically. That hit me like a frying pan. I never wanted to be face to face with this man, but here I am facing him!

"Why'd you take me here?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to have some bonding time with you," said Saruman acting all innocent. Innocent my foot! I may be five, but I learned from my father how to spot someone lying. My eyes filled with tears and I looked like I was about to cry. This is a new thing because I never cry! I haven't cried one tear since I was a baby!

"I don't want to be with you! I want to be with my mama and dada!" I yelled. Saruman looked at me with wide eyes.

"But I want to spend time with you," she chuckled nervously.

"NO! I WANT MY MAMA AND DADA!" I wailed louder to where I was practically screaming.

"Your elf-shaming father and beastly mother are dead!" exclaimed Saruman. That part hit me like a sack of bricks. I couldn't believe it. My parents are dead. I started sobbing hard because I couldn't believe it. I silently mourned my parents. I didn't know how long I cried but it was longer and harder than any other time I've cried before in my life.


End file.
